Ark 9 Episode 38: The one that got away.
Partcipants *Shizukana Yoru *Keyth Tasanagi *Lord Kaguya DeliriousAres: ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crVgAaYWehE))" Kannnnaaa... C'mon..." He said putting his hands behind his head. He was waiting outside. A Bandaid on his nose and wearing a rolled up funnel shirt with a white shirt under it. The Fire works could be heard and seen from the front of Lord Kaguya's estate. " Cant belive it's been awhole month.." He said rubbing the back of his neck. Lord Kaguya stepped out of his estate, wearing a T-Shirt. It was a Thunder-Man shirt. Keyth would have been shocked to see the old man in normal attire but his favorite superhero? " Hey... Lord Kaguya. You like Thunderman too?" The elderly man looked at this shirt and bursted out laughing. " Of course. Where do you think i get all my cool moves from." Keyth shook his head laughing as he watched the old man get into ski carrier he used to get down the mountain and back. Apprarnetly before the ww3. This place had been riddled with snow. And it hadnt snowed since then. Keyth sighed turning back over to the door. " C'mon, Kanna! We dont got all day. Were gonna leave you here!" He said crossing his arms and closing his eyes. " Now, Keyth what did i tell you about Paitance. You should never rush a lady." Keyth sighed nodding. "... Alrigh alright..." He said pouting, putting his hands into his jeans. Akali: + Kana sat on the bed and pulled her shoes on. She fell back and stared up at the ceiling. "A whole month... Already gone." She sat up again and stood up, pacing the room. She looked into the full body mirror that was on the wall, checking herself. She had cut her hair up to shoulder length, but it grew back quickly, the tips reaching down past her back. Her top had a lace pattern around backside and had a pair of shorts on with toms. She sighed, hearing Keyo complain as she grabbed her glasses off the counter and exited out of the room. "I'm comin'... I'm freakin' comin'!" She stepped outside of of the door and tossed her hair back. "I'm ready. So let's go now, okay?" She ran towards keyth and wrapped her arms around him, giggling and smiling. "Awwww, wook at chu. Gettin' all puffy. C'mon big baby. We have enough time to do a lot of stuff." + DeliriousAres: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-PkAQcuZOw&list=PLEAD1AD744DC5C032)) He shook his head when she clung onto him. " Ahhhhh cut that out c'monn!" He said flaing with a blush on his face. " Ha HA HA! C'MON YOU TWO!" Lord Kaguya said in that stone deep voice. Got intot he carrier, and kept the door open for when Kana would get in herself. Once she did. Kaguya would flip the switch so they could descend down into town. Keyth tilted his head back in his seat as the wind blew through his hair. Forcing him to clothese his eyes. ".... Ahh.. Tomorrows the big day." He said smiling. " Then i get to go home... and i'd done my favor to Densuke..." Keyth said nodding his head. Turning to look at Kana, putting his fingers under his chin. He put both of his hands together, making that picture symbol over her face. " Click." He said smirking. "... You could be a model you know. If i were you. I'd go into that kinda work. Might make some real good money you know." Keyth said smiling at her. Tilting his head to the right.Lord Kaguya smirked putting them both in a head lock...he was too muscualr for an old guy. " HHAHAHAAH ! I LOVE THE FESTIVAL! ITS GOING TO BE WONDERFUL!" Before long. They had made it down into the middle of town. Little games were set up in various areas. Fire-crackers went off. Creating beautiful colorful constalations in the sky. Keyth kept his hands in his pockets walking along side Kana when Kaguya had seperated. His eyes darted to one of the games and he stopped. " Hm.." The Vendor for the game had been tossing the baseball up and down in his hand. " Hello there sir! Willing to give the game a try? Knock the cups down and you get a plushie doll. We have a plushie doll maker back there." Keyth laughed lightly. " Eh, alright... i'll get you a plushie doll of me Kana." Keyth said nodding his head. "..." He closed his eyes. "... I need to win this two more times to. So i can bring some home... or. So you can bring em home for me." He didnt speak on what he meant by that... the thought made his stomach turn. After 4 minutes Keyth had won 3 times and had 3 plushies of himself. And one of her. " Here. Hahaha! You can have these of me! Annnddd.." He put the small toy in his shirt pocket of her. " And i'll keep the one of you." He said nodding his head. Akali: + She smiled as she climbed into the carrier, still cuddling Keyth's arm. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder, smiling. She opened them a bit after he said click, giggling softly. "I could, but I don't want to. I like my life as it is. She looked up, seeing Lord Kaguya smiring at then when she was put into a headlock. "Lord Kaguya Samaaaa T-T" .... She jumped in her seat as they landed. She had her arms wrapped around Keyth's as they walked. She looked around, amazed by such pretty colors and designs. It made her feel like a kid again. She stopped when he did, smiling at the vendor and he returned the smile back. She looked at Keyth and nodded, cheering as he handed her the toy plushie of him, holding it to her heart. "Thank you.. I love it." She wrapped her arms around him and placed a soft kiss on his lips "And how sweet.." DeliriousAres: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8IHFVn0sv14)) His eyes closed slowly when she pressed her lips onto his. To him... everything had moved in slow motion. His breathing slowed... and he could hear his heart beat slowly thumping. Pounding away making its own rhythm. ' Ok Keyth... there are two things going on right now... ok so she's kissing you and...and...' His mind went to a blank as he spoke to himself within his mind. His hands dropped down to his side. When she pulled away, putting her hands around his neck. His eyes opened slowly... Keyth blinked, his eyes fluttering when he came back to the real world. His cheeks burned Turning his head to the right slowly. His cheeks were a blood red. "..." His hands dropped by his side as he took a deep breathe.Clenching his hands together in a tight fist. Taking a deep breathe he opened his eyes slowly and the cool air breezed from his lips as he tunred back around to her with a look that only meant that he had something clearly on his mind. " So... what was... that for..?" He said as his eyes drifted back down to her lips. Feeling pretty shitty but at the same time not truly knowing how to respond to said situation. He was young...still. And for a 21 year old... when a girl kisses him...well? Keyth was lost for words. His eyes lidded down low, looking at her from her lips to her eyes again. The Vendor had walked to the back to work on the machine a bit more. The other game stands that sat infront of the one they were currently at created an errie like shadow over the two. His bright golden eyes giving off an eniment glow in the shadowy area. Keyths fist were tightly clenched... fighting off every erge that made him want to well... you know. "...This is..." He looked off to the right and then looking back at her. " This is wrong.... isnt it? It's... wrong right?" He said trying to find any form of reassurance that he could. Akali: + Kana dropped her eyes and shifted slightly, biting down on her lip and pulling her arms away from around him, holding them at her sides. + "You seemed a bit sad during the time we've been together.. I mean, not like together-together, but like... um.. hanging out and stuff.." She fiddled with her hair and shifted her eyes from left to right, avoiding eye contact with him for the most part. "And... i know it was wrong... but..." Her cheeks turned a dark shade of red as she lowered her voice down.. "..I wanted to know what a kiss was like with someone that you really like..." She pursed her lips, and sighed,, looking back up at him, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, her face flustered as she rocked back and forth on her feet. She glanced around, feeling as if everything had almost disappeared, and it was just only them two standing there... She clutched the doll to her chest and bit the insdie of her cheek. "An I know.. I'm a major dork..." + DeliriousAres: Keyth listned to her, his head low. Yet his eyes were focused on her own. Notcing the little things... she was nervous to. From the twitling with her hair... from her eyes shifting everywhere... had she been trying to avoid eye contact? He looked to the right and then back onto her again. He pulled his head up. Listening to her words before suddenly he found himself no longer able to just sit there. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hrgoL3PH2Hg)) He lashed out, cutting her off when she began to speak. Cutting her off right at "An I know.. I'm a maj-" Not even letting her finish. His hands gripped tightly to her arms. His head tilted to the right... time slowed. He took a deep breathe, pulling her into him. Even lifting her up just a bit due to her height.As he leaned down kissing her, his eyes closed shut when his lips locked onto her own. Tilting his head to the right he started off with a small peck, then pressing his lips and opening them slightly to engage into the full kiss. " Shut up..." He said breaking the kiss for a moment as he pulled her to the right of the vendor in the stand so they were in the dark completely. Fire works still began to set off above there heads during the kiss. His mind was conflicted... but at the same time. He had been enjoying himself. Tomorrow could have been his last day on earth... why not? He lifted her up against the stand holding her up by her thighs, his fingers digging deep into her legs, as he continued to kiss her. People passed but due to how dark it had been... they wouldnt have been seen. Cloaked away in the darkness. That is unless someone looked hard enough. Keyth pulled her hands above his head during the kiss. Taking her lips deeply into his own, twisting his head to the right this time be broke the kiss catching his breathe... " Am i.. being too aggressive..?" He said breathing lightly. His forehead pressed lightly on her own. Akali: + She blushed deeply as his lips met hers; first softly and then harder. Her eyes lowered and nodded, following him as their lips met again. 'So this is what it feels like..' She smiled at the thought and her arms came around him. She tilted her head a bit to the oppostie sight of him, her fingers curling up in his hair as he held her up. She winced a bit but the pain went away as quick as it came. She heard the explosions of firecrackers above them. She felt him move her hands up and her legs wrapped around his waist securely, returning his kiss and breathing softly as he broke it. She closed her eyes as he pressed his forehead against her and she smiled lightly.. "No.. you're okay, Keyth..." + DeliriousAres: A fire cracker flashed over there heads as keyth began to put her down. His head was low, and he had a blush on his face. He had been fighting every urge in his body. "... I think that we uh...." It started to rain with a loud thunder clap and all of the villagers began scattering to there homes. Keyth pulled on Kana's hand rushing back to the carrier with Kaguya who had been laughing the whole time. The roof of the carrier keeping the rain from drenching them. The ride back had been a silent one. And awkwardly silent one. Keyth kept his hands together, staring at the floor boards as he side. Kaguya looked at the two of them..." So uh... did you two have fun!?" He said, but got no answer. They hadnt spoken a word the whole ride. Even once they arrived. Keyth rushed inside the establishment to shield himself from the rain. Keeping the door open for them to eneter after him. Closing the door behind him he had removed his shirt due to it being so soaked. Keeping his back turned from Kana, he didnt know how to respond to her. Or what to say.. Akali: + Kana wondered what he was going to say during the whole ride, but she didn't mention it. As they reached the temple, she rushed past him without a word and went into the room she'd been sleeping in. The rain had soaked her completely and she stood in the middle of the room, stripping off all of her clothes and dumping them in the corner. She picked out her sleeping wear for the night, throwing them onto the bed as she reached for the towel next to her on the door hook. She shook her head and groaned. This night couldn't possible get any worse... + DeliriousAres: Kaguya looked at Keyth, and Keyth looked at Kaguya. "...She reminds me of my wife." Kaguya said. " never know what there thinking, women i mean." Keyth watched the elderly man walk off as he bursted out into laughter. Putting his head down he walked into his room as well. ((http://youtu.be/9lj1oFE0YB8?t=6m40s)) The rain continued to pound against the roof of his room. Giving him a cold chill... listening to it made him want to drift off into a sleep but he had grown anxious. His hands started to tighten at the thought... sitting on the edge of his bed, he stared out at the window that gave off the errie shadowy moon light. The moon made him think of Kyoko... he couldnt even get in touch with her out here. How stupid of him to just run off like that.... what about the keyomi. And Kin? How could he leave them all like that. His hands slid through the scalp of his head. Still, he was just a man... a man with unsensiable urges. He started to pace his room, trying his very hardest to shake the thought. Midnight... Midnight on the dot.. He stared at the clock.. watching time slip away untill he had to fight that monster. He could feel his presences even from where he sat. Kaguya acted oblivous... like the fight wasnt even going to happen... and for awhile Keyth did to. Out here he had forgotten about the worries of his life.((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ly1NbCh5CD Play it with the rain.)) He looked out towards the balcony. Listening to the rain when he closed his eyes. He wanted to go over there... but he couldnt pull himself to do it... He laid back down with his balcony window open. SImply listening to the rain... feeling more alone than he ever had at that very moment. Trying to keep Kyoko in mind. And his kids. ((((http://youtu.be/9lj1oFE0YB8?t=6m40s))The Next day. The big day. Kaguya had told Keyth,that he spotted Kana leaving the estate... she took there hover car. And seemed to be heading back to the city. It was still raining. Keyth sighed, pulling on the white Gi. And putting Yamisuki on his back as he walked to the girls room. "... Thanks for everything... Wish i coulda got to say goodbye... I hope i get to see you again... Kana." He said putting his head down, sighing and finally turning to leave her room. He looked back at her room one last time as he smiled, nodding his head. And With a slow creek at the door, he finally closed it shut. The emptines let out a loud THUMP... when the door closed. Lord Kaguya stood at the door watching as Keyth left her room. " Even when i was with my wife." Kaguya said turning to keyth, putting his hand on his shoulder. " I had one that got away. You as a man will have these urges to do certain things... but the fact you can fight them. And do the right thing. Is what manners. Always remember that. Always... Now c'mon.... we have to save your family..." Kaguya put his shoulder over keyth as he pulled himoutside... so he could go fight Zetsui.. Category:Ark 9